The Day
by Tsuki Aizawa
Summary: Hari itu menjadi saksi bisu kehidupan Akashi Seijuurou b'sama kekasihnya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Di hari ia bertemu dgnnya adl hari ia jatuh cinta padanya. di hari ia ia memberitahunya kebahagiaan adl hari ia m'beritahu kesedihan. di hari ia m'beri sesuatu adl hari ia mengambil segalanya dari dirinya...dan...di hari dia menghilang adl hari ia mati... (for RNA Challenge)


AN :Ini rencananya untuk 'RNA Challenge'. Niatnya pengen publish dr jumat, tp ternyata di lappie sy g bisa buka fanfic karena masuk list madala atau apa gitu. Jadi ya… beginilah.. hasil inspirasi dadakan saya. Semoga suka.

Fanfik ini memakai sudut pandang orang ke tiga alias saya, jadi kalau bingung tentang penggunaan nama. Saat di narasi, saya menggunakan nama depan mereka, tapi saat tetsuya menyebut nama Akashi, ia akan tetap memanggilnya Akashi-kun.

Oia, karena fanfic dadakan. Hari ini nulis, hari ini selesai, maka bakal banyak bgt typo ataupun EYD dan susunan kata yang kemungkinan BESAR error. Jadi, tolong dimaklumi.

Terakhir, warning : YAOI, tragedy (gagal), mpreg, ooc, typo, dan gaje

Selamat Membaca!

* * *

_The day I met you was the day I fallen in love with you_

_The day you told me happiness was the day you told me sadness_

_The day you accepted me was the day you denied me_

_The day you gave me something was the day you took from me everything_

_The day you brought him was the day you left me with nothing_

_The day you disappearing was the day I am dying_

_You are my everything, from friends to brother, teacher to doctor, supporting pillars to soul mates and so much more, incomplete without each other._

_My first and my last, I love you so much for all eternity._

_To Kuroko Tetsuya_

_From Akashi Seijuurou_

_(By Tsuki Aizawa)_

–AkaKuro–

14 Februari

Hari _Valentine_ atau yang disebut juga sebagai hari kasih sayang. Bagi sebagian besar orang hari itu adalah hari dimana sepasang kekasih dan mereka yang sedang jatuh cinta menyatakan cintanya di Dunia Barat. Namun, dewasa ini bukan hanya orang barat yang merayakan hari penuh nuansa _pink_ itu, tapi juga orang timur; tidak terkecuali Jepang.

Pada hari _Valentine_ di Jepang cokelat menjadi benda wajib untuk diberikan bukan hanya untuk kekasih, tapi juga teman, orang sekantor, dan bahkan keluarga. Para wanita di Jepang yang tidak begitu ekspresif terhadap perasaan sendiri pada hari kasih sayang ini berlomba-lomba untuk mengekspresikan perasaan lewat cokelat yang mereka berikan, sedangkan para pria biasanya akan mengajak berkencan atau sekedar makan malam dan menghabiskan hari itu bersama kekasihnya seperti yang sedang dilakukan Kuroko Tetsuya sekarang ini.

Malam ini, Tetsuya dan orang itu sengaja sama-sama mengambil cuti dari rutinitas kerja mereka yang sibuk –dengan Tetsuya sebagai seorang guru TK dan orang itu sebagai direktur salah satu perusahaan periklanan terkenal di Asia –untuk menghabiskan malam _valentine_ bersama seperti malam-malam _valentine_ mereka sebelumnya sejak tujuh tahun lalu.

Di dalam apartemen mewah itu, Tetsuya dan kekasihnya terlihat begitu bahagia berdansa di ruangan yang gelap dengan hanya cahaya bulan yang menembus jendela kaca besar yang meneranginya dan musik klasik yang terus terdengar mengiringi gerakan mereka.

Perlahan sepasang kekasih ini bergerak, berdansa mengikuti alunan musik.

Maju. Mundur.

Ke kanan. Ke kiri,

Saling mendekap dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

Bisa dirasakan oleh Tetsuya tangan kanan kekasihnya yang sedang memeluk pinggang kecilnya dan dengan malu-malu, Tetsuya pun membalas dekapan hangat tersebut sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang kekasihnya.

Seketika wangi parfum bunga mawar tertangkap indra penciumannya, membuat Tetsuya mabuk.

Meski sama-sama bukan orang yang ekspresif, terutama dalam urusan percintaan, tapi saat bersama, mereka berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda.

Tetsuya yang wajahnya memerah dan menampakan wajah yang terkesan malu serta senyum kecil yang tak memudar seharian. Kemudian, orang itu yang mencium kepala, kening, pipi, hidung, dan tentu saja bibirnya sambil sesekali membisikkan kalimat cinta seperti "aku mencintaimu", "aku rindu sekali pada mu" dan lainnya di kupingnya sampai membuat wajah Tetsuya semakin memerah hingga ke kuping. Benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya, bukan? Mungkin kalau orang lain melihat mereka saat ini mereka akan berkata, "siapa kalian?" atau "kalian sakit ya? Benar-benar bukan seperti kalian yang biasa".

Tetapi, mungkin karena mereka sangat sibuk sampai kesempatan ini sangat jarang bagi atau mungkin juga karena hari ini adalah hari spesial bagi mereka berdua, maka orang akan memakluminya.

Ya.. memaklumi. Kalau tidak, maka siap-siap saja ketika kau bangun keesokkan harinya kau menemukan sebuah gunting tertancap di tubuhmu.

Bagi sebagian orang, mungkin malam spesial seperti ini dilewatkan dengan berdansa berdua hanya dengan musik klasik terdengar biasa saja dan membosankan.

Namun, bagi seorang Tetsuya ini adalah cara yang paling sederhana namun paling romantis untuk dijalani di malam spesial mereka berdua.

Benar-benar pas seperti apa yang diinginkan dan dibayangkan oleh Tetsuya.

Malam itu Ia merasa begitu senang, orang itu sangat tahu seleranya, mengerti dirinya, tahu segala hal tentangnya. Untuk itu, malam ini sangat sempurna dan tidak ada malam yang yang lebih sempurna dari ini. Tetapi, tentu saja malam dua tahun lalu adalah pengecualian.

Ya, dua tahun.

Tidak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu sejak hari itu, hari yang sama dengan hari ini tepat dua tahun lalu.

Masih teringat jelas di ingatan Tetsuya, ia terbangun pagi itu lebih siang dari biasanya. Usut punya usut ternyata orang itu yang tidak lain adalah kekasihnya dari kelas tiga SMA, Akashi Seijuurou, telah bangun terlebih dahulu dan mematikan alarmnya yang tentu membuat Tetsuya sangat bingung karena menurutnya Akashi-NYA itu bukannlah tipe orang yang suka bangun pagi.

_Flashback_

Untungnya, hari itu adalah hari libur jadi Tetsuya tidak perlu khawatir telat ke tempatnya bekerja. Dengan sedikit malas, pria berusia 22 tahun itu pun bangun dari tempat tidur, tapi belum sempat kakinya menyentuh lantai, suara pintu kamar terbuka membuatnya menengok ke sumber suara dan Tetsuya pun terkejut bukan main.

Di sana, di ambang pintu terlihat kekasihnya yang memakai jas abu-abu dengan kemeja putih dan membawa buket bunga mawar di tangan kiri serta kue kecil di tangan kanan. Sungguh, pemandangan yang tidak biasa.

"Akashi-kun.. Apa ini?" tanya Tetsuya ragu-ragu.

Orang yang dipanggil 'Akashi-kun' itu pun hanya berjalan menuju kasur tempat Tetsuya duduk dan berlutut di lantai tepat didepannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat my dear Tetsuya. Ini bunga –tunjuknya pada buket bunga di tangan kirinya– dan ini kue –tunjuknya pada tangan satunya yang memegang kue–" lalu meletakkannya di pangkuan sang kekasih tercinta.

Merasa jengkel, Tetsuya hanya membalas dengan wajah datar kalimat ambigu kekasihnya tersebut dan menaruh bunga serta kuenya di meja di samping kasur. Seingatnya hari ini bukanlah hari ulang tahunnya ataupun kekasihnya. "Lalu hari apa?" tanyanya dalam hati. Melihat sekilas ke arah kalender, Tetsuya baru menyadari sesuatu. Karena bertepatan dengan hari minggu, maka wajar jika Tetsuya tidak menyadari pada awalnya.

14 Februari. Hari _valentine_.

"Sudah empat tahun kita jadian" kalimat awal kekasihnya tampak mengejutkan Tetsuya dan menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunannya, membuatnya fokus kembali pada kekasihnya itu. "Awalnya ku pikir semua tidak akan berhasil. Menjalani hubugan jarak jauh bukanlah hal yang mudah" ucapnya sambil menghela nafas. Tetapi, Tetsuya tidak ambil pusing tentang hal itu karena dirinya sendiri pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan kekasihnya di awal masa pacaran mereka. Bagamana tidak, Kyoto-Tokyo bukanlah jarak yang dekat dan dapat ditempuh dengan waktu singkat bahkan dengan _shinkansen_ sekalipun.

"Tapi aku senang kau mau bersabar dan rasa senang ku juga bertambah ketika kau bilang ingin mengambil kuliah di Kyoto bersamaku. Saat itu, ku pikir tidak ada yang lebih membuatku senang dari pada itu. Tetapi, kau melewati harapanku lagi, Tetsuya. Kau memberikan kebahagian lagi saat kau menyetujui ajakan isengku untuk tinggal bersama. Sumpah..saat itu, aku hanya bercanda, tapi ketika mendengarmu langsung menjawab iya, aku langsung pulang dan mencari apartemen terbaik di Kyoto dan membelinya untuk kita berdua. Ya, tempat itu adalah tempat tinggal kita sekarang" ucap Seijuurou sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Tetsuya dan mencium setiap jari, telapak tangan, punggung tangan, serta pergelangan tangan Tetsuya.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Akashi Seijuurou menatap kekasihnya dengan penuh cinta sambil merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam sana lalu membukanya dan mengatakan, "Tetsuya, menikahlah denganku"

.

**.**

**.**

** _xXAKAKUROXx _**

**『****THE DAY****』**

**Presented by**

**Tsuki Aizawa**

**XxX**

**Pairing : Akakuro**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Mpreg, One-shoot, Typo, EYD yang banyak salah, gaje, dll**

**Discalimer : Kurobas punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi, bukan punya Tsuki**

**A/N : FIc ini khusus Tsuki buat untuk acara "RNA Challenge" **

**_xXAKAKUROXx _**

**.**

**.**

**.**

–AkaKuro–

Di hadapannya, Kuroko Tetsuya yang seorang mahasiswa biasa tingkat akhir Universitas Kyoto, Akashi Seijuurou, seorang mahasiswa terbaik tingkat akhir Universitas Kyoto dan mantan kapten tim basket Teiko serta ketua Kiseki no Sedai, berlutut melamarnya dengan sebuah cincin dari emas putih yang simpel namun tetap elegan dengan ukiran mawar dari batu _ruby_ lengkap dengan tangkai berduri hingga kelopak bunganya yang mengelilingi cincin tersebut.

Indah, romantis, dan sempuran, tapi

.

.

.

Kalau Tetsuya tidak salah dengar tuan muda Akashi itu mengatakan, "menikahlah denganku….?"

.

.

.

.

Bukankah biasanya, "maukah kau menikah denganku" atau "mau kah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?", tapi kalau "menikahlah denganku" bukannya itu adalah kata-kata perintah?

Kuroko hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam-dalam melihat sikap kekasihnya yang masih sering memerintah orang lain –termasuk dirinya sendiri, kekasihnya selama empat tahun–, tapi apa boleh buat.

Inilah kekasihnya yang paling ia cintai, Akashi Seijuurou-NYA.

Aah, menatap wajah tampan itu sekali lagi, ingin sekali Tetsuya tersenyum lebar bahkan tertawa, "seorang Akashi Seijuurou berlutut di hadapannya? Mungkin jika ia merekam kejadian ini dan menjualnya Ia akan menjadi lebih kaya dari kekasihnya–"

"Tetsuya.." suara dalam kekasihnya segera membuyarkan lamunannya, "Bagaimana?" satu kata tanya itu mampu membuat Tetsuya bungkam seribu bahasa. Ia tahu bahwa pernikahan antar laki-laki bukanlah hal yang aneh laki di zaman sekarang dan ayah Akashi pun tidak masalah dengan hubungan mereka (menurut beliau, kalau ia mengijinkan putra satu-satunya itu menjalani hubungannya dengan pemuda bersurai biru itu maka dia akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk menjadi lebih sempurna tanpa harus beliau paksa)."

Namun, meski saat ini dada Tetsuya berdetak kencang, keringatnya mengucur, dan perasaan gugup menyelimutinya, ia tahu bahwa semua itu bukanlah karena Tetsuya akan atau ingin menolak Seijuurou. Justru kebalikannya, jantungnya yang berdegup kencang karena ia terlalu gelisah, gelisah tidak sabaran untuk mengatakan "iya" dan gugup yang menyelimutinya itu datang karena ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Akankah "Ya" saja cukup, atau…

Tetapi, saat Tetsuya menatap mata heterokromatik itu dalam-dalam yang terlihat hanya cinta. Hanya cinta tanpa batas dan mutlak 'tak bersyarat. Seketika ia tahu jawabannya adalah…

"Ya, Akashi-kun" sudah cukup. Ia tahu, Akashi-NYA akan mengerti dan kata itu lah yang dibutuhkannya, diinginkan Seijuurou.

XxX

Kejadian setelahnya berlalu begitu cepat, semua tampak kabur dari ingatan Tetsuya. Kalau tidak salah, saat itu Seijuurou langsung menyuruhnya mandi dan mengajaknya sarapan di luar karena ia bilang kami tidak punya waktu untuk memasaknya terlebih dahulu. Kemudian, saat ditanya kenapa tergesa-gesa,

"Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk pernikahan kita malam ini" adalah jawaban Seijuurou yang lalu hanya bisa dibalas dengan "heh?!" dari Tetsuya.

Sungguh, ia tidak bisa mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh kekasihnya itu, sehingga membuatnya terkadang bertanya-tanya "bagaimana bisa ia menjalin hubungan sekian lama dengan pemuda bermata heterokromatik yang punya kebiasaan bertindak semaunya dan tidak bisa dibantah itu".

Merasa kasihan melihat wajah bingung –bercampur jengkel– orang yang dicintainya, Seijuurou pun menjelaskan,

"Aku tahu kau akan menjawab _YA_, Tetsuya. Karena itu aku telah merencanakan pernikahan ini sejak sebulan yang lalu. Meminta ijinmu hanyalah sebuah _formalitas_ untukku. Bagaimana pun, Aku selalu menang, karena itu aku selalu benar"

Yaa, itu pun kalau kalian bisa menerimanya sebagai penjelasan.

Bukankah itu terlalu pecaya diri namanya? Tapi, mungkin yang dikatakan Seijuurou ada benarnya. Baik Tetsuya sendiri maupun Seijuurou, mereka berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa bahwa Tetsuya akan menjawab "YA" karena mereka sudah melewati batas suka dan cinta, yaitu keinginan untuk hidup bersama selamanya.

Pada akhirnya, malam itu, Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Sejuurou pun menikah. Untuk acara spesial ini, Seijuurou khusus menyewa sebuah –seluruh– taman hiburan dan mengundang seluruh teman-temannya dan "istri"nya seperti _Kiseki no Sedai, Rakuzan, Seirin_, dan yang lainnya untuk datang ke acara bersejarah mereka.

14 Februari, di bawah bulan yang bersinar terang, di sebuah taman besar nan indah, kincir angin menjadi latar belakangnya dengan berbagai bunga cantik, mereka mengikrarkan janji suci. Tepat saat kembang api dinyalakan, Kuroko Tetsuya resmi menjadi milik Akashi Seijuurou dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

_End of flashback_

–AkaKuro–

_Back to present_

Setelah menikah dengan Seijuurou, Tetsuya tidak lekas mengganti marganya menjadi Akashi. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap mempertahankan nama belakangnya itu untuk menghormati orang tuanya yang telah tiada, bagaimana pun ia adalah anak tunggal dan dia pun tidak mempunyai sanak keluarga lain.

Akashi yang seorang _possessive_ itu pun sebenarnya ingin sekali Tetsuya-nya segera menyandang marganya agar semua orang tahu bahwa Tetsuya adalah miliknya. Namun, apa daya, jika dia bisa membeli apapun dan bisa melakukan apa pun untuk 'istri'nya itu, maka sedikit bersabar bukanlah hal yang sulit untuknya.

Berbicara tentang Tetsuya-nya, menatap wajah manis "istri"nya ternyata Tetsuya-nya itu malah sedang melamun. Merasa jengkel karena tidak diperhatikan Tetsuya, ia pun mengecup bibir kecil itu lalu mengatakan, "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Tetsuya? Jangan-jangan kau sedang memikirkan laki-laki lain ya?"

Seketika, Tetsuya pun dibuat sadar dari lamunannya berkat pertanyaan _absurd_ dari Seijuurou tersebut. "Tolong kendalikan dan ubah cara bercandamu yang tidak lucu itu, Akashi-kun"

"hahahaha…"

Suara tawa Seijuurou terdengar menyambut kata-kata Tetsuya. Suara tawa yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi sangat merdu di telinga Tetsuya. Seijuurou memang orang yang jarang sekali tertawa (tawa jahat dan meledeknya tidak masuk dalam hitungan) karena itu saat ia tertawa Tetsuya akan menghargai saat-saat itu dengan mendengarnya dengan nikmat.

Karena diantara suara-suara yang ada, suara tawa Seijuurou-lah favorit Tetsuya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou sekali lagi.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan, Seijuurou" ucap Tetsuya dengan gugup.

Mendengar nama depannya dipanggil oleh Tetsuya, ia tahu kalau pembicaraan ini adalah pembicaraan yang serius, maka ia pun segara melepaskan dekapannya dan mendudukkan Tetsuya di sofa. Kemudian, dengan cepat Seijuurou meraih remote yang ada di atas meja dan langsung mematikan musik yang dari tadi di putar lalu duduk di samping Tetsuya dan menghadap kekasihnya dengan tatapan serius.

"katakan" satu perintah Seijuurou.

Merasa gugup, Tetsuya mulai memainkan ujung bajunya. Ia tahu pembicaraan ini tidak akan berakhir baik dan mungkin ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat, tapi cuma ini waktu yang ada menurutnya.

Memutar otak, mencari kata-kata yang terbaik dan merangkainya, Tetsuya berkata, "aku membaca sebuah artikel di internet beberapa hari yang lalu"

Menatap wajah Seijuurou, kekasihnya itu hanya memberikan tatapan 'lanjutkan-penjelasanmu-Tetsuya' yang terpaksa diturutinya meski dengan sedikit takut.

"Ketahuilah. Ini keinginan terbesarku. Aku sudah menyelidiki semua dan juga mencari segala sumber tentang kebenaran yang ada dan…."

"apa yang kau inginkan Tetsuya"

"Aku ingin punya anak.." jawab Tetsuya dengan suara lirih.

Mendengar itu, Seijuurou terkejut dan matanya melebar. Ia tidak menyangka dari sekian banyak keinginan, inilah keinginan terbesarnya. "apa kau menyesal menikah denganku?"

"bukan begitu Seijuurou. Dengarkan aku dulu…"

"apa pun yang kau inginkan selalu ku turuti. Selalu ku berikan. Kenapa?!"

"Aku tahu.. karena itu lah aku katakan aku tidak menyesal menikah denganmu" ucap Tetsuya sambil mengelus tangan suaminya yang mulai bergetar.

"maaf, aku emosi" ucap Seijuurou sambil menutup mata. "jujur aku tidak suka anak-anak. Tapi, jika itu yang kau inginkan aku tidak masalah. Kau ingin adopsi? Atau kau ingin menyewa seorang perempuan untuk membawa janinmu?" lanjut pemuda bermata heterokromatik itu.

Mengambil nafas panjang, Tetsuya pun menjawab, "bukan. Bukan itu yang ku inginkan. Aku ingin anak kita sendiri. Anak yang lahir dari darah dan daging kita"

"Bagaimana bisa..–"

"Untuk itu ku katakan. Aku sudah melakukan riset tentang ini. Implantasi ektopik_"_

"Implantasi ektopik?"

"laki-laki tidak memiliki anatomi yang dibutuhkan untuk menyimpan janin ataupun perkembangan embrio. Tetapi, dengan implantasi ektopik ini kehamilan laki-laki dapat dimungkinkan dengan cara menanamkan embrio dalam perut seorang pria –dengan plasenta melekat pada organ internal seperti usus– dan kemudian jika berhasil akan dilahirkan melalui operasi _ceasar_" jelas Tetsuya panjang lebar. "dan kau tahu Akashi-kun, kelompok dokter yang melakukan penelitian ini salah satunya adalah orang Jepang bernama, Midorima Shizuo, dan dia saat ini sudah pulang ke Jepang" tambahnya lagi dengan pandangan penuh harap ke Seijuurou.

Setelah diam selama beberapa menit, Tetsuya mengira bahwa kekasihnya tidak akan menjawab, tapi kemudian Seijuurou membuka mulutnya, "apa yang kau maksudkan.. _male pregnancy,_Tetsuya?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

Tetsuya yang mulai takut pun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. "Itu tidak mungkin Tetsuya"

"apanya yang tidak mungkin? Kau bilang sendiri, di dunia ini mana ada yang tidak mungkin? Aku tidak akan meminta uangmu, jika kau tidak mau membantuku karena aku masih memliki warisan keluargaku, tapi aku mohon izinkan aku Akashi-kun"

"Ini bukan masalah uang. Yang mereka lakukan itu baru riset, percobaan. Belum ada hasil suksesnya. Bagaimana kalau gagal? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu?" ucap Seijuurou dengan nada keras.

"Ada. Dia orang amerika, dia berhasil melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki. Aku tahu kau khawatir, tapi aku ingin melakukannya, Akashi-kun. Tidak kah kau mengerti hal itu?"

"Seperti seorang perempuan yang tidak sempurna kalau belum menjadi ibu, pria pun demikian" tambah Tetsuya lagi dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir membahasi pipi mulusnya.

Dengan penuh kelembutan, Seijuurou pun menghapus air mata Tetsuya, sambil, mengatakan, "aku tahu, Tetsuya. Aku tahu dan bohong jika aku bilang aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang ayah, tapi kau adalah prioritasku. Kau lebih penting dari apa pun di dunia ini dan saat aku melamarmu, aku siap untuk melepaskan keinginanku itu"

Tetsuya yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk suaminya.

Malam itu, akhirnya terpaksa mereka sudahi dengan tidur di sofa. Meskipun sempit, tapi kedekatan inilah yang dibutuhkan baik oleh Seijuurou maupun Tetsuya sekarang.

–AkaKuro–

Keesokkan paginya, Tetsuya bangun di sofa sendirian dengan selimut yang menutupinya. Dengan lemas, ia pun bangun dan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah membuat sarapan, ia memakannya sesuap dan meletakkanya lagi karena merasa tidak punya selera makan. Seijuurou sudah berangkat kerja dari pagi dengan meninggalkan _note_ di kulkas. Setelah membereskan makan dan rumah ia pun bersiap-siap pergi bekerja.

Mengingat kejadian tadi malam, ia pun merasa dirinya akan menangis lagi namun ditahan. Mungkin ia dan Seijuurou membutuhkan waktu. Biar bagaimana pun, ini adalah keputusan besar.

XxX

Waktu

Tidak terasa sudah dua minggu semenjak pembicaraan malam itu, baik Seijuurou maupun Tetsuya sama-sama saling menghindar karena merasa belum siap untuk menghadapi pasangannya. Sampai pagi itu, Seijuurou baru pulang dari dinas ke luar kotanya selama lima hari.

"Tetsuya, _tadaima_"

_Tidak ada yang menjawab, aneh. Padahal sekarang hari minggu dan seharusnya Tetsuya ada di rumah._

"Tetsuya…" panggil kembali Seijuurou sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Namun, belum sampai kakinya memasuki dapur, ia melihat sosok istrinya terbaring tepat di depan pintu dapur.

"Tetsuya!" panggilnya untuk ketiga kalinya namun kali ini dengan panik.

XxX

Seijuurou memandang dokter muda yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Midorima Shintarou, dengan serius.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia sedikit stres, kelelahan dan sepertinya makan tidak teratur"

"apa dia harus dirawat?"

"Sebagai seorang dokter aku menyarankan agar Kuroko dirawat. Tetapi, sebagai seorang teman, aku menyarankan ia untuk pulang" ucap Shintarou sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kenapa?" satu pertanyaan datar Seijuurou. Shintarou mulai berpikir kalau Tetsuya sudah mulai menularkan sifat datarnya pada Seijuurou. "Seperti yang ku bilang. Dia sedikit kelelahan, stres, dan makan tidak teratur. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dirawat dirumah. Lagipula aku dengar dari Takao kalau kalian bertengkar. Mungkin inilah penyebabnya. Bicarakan baik-baik, jangan buat dia stres dan pastikan ia makan teratur serta istirahat cukup" ucap pemuda berambut hijau itu sembari berjalan keluar kamar. Ini adalah kali pertama Seijuurou mendengar pendengar setia oha-asa itu berbicara panjang lebar.

"Tapi mungkin yang dikatakan ada benarnya" bisik Seijuurou sembari mengelus kepala Tetsuya.

XxX

Setelah beberapa jam, Tetsuya pun tersadar dan Seijuurou segera memeluknya. Mereka lalu berbicara panjang lebar mengenai hal itu.

Akhirnya diputuskan bahwa mereka akan mencari data lebih banyak lagi tentang implantasi ini dan mendatangi dokter Midorima Shizuo yang tidak lain adalah ayah dari Midorima Shintarou untuk berkonsultasi. Jika semua sudah jelas, maka mereka akan memutuskan hasilnya dari sana.

–AkaKuro–

Tanpa terasa bulan Maret sudah di depan mata. Hari itu, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya akan berangkat ke rumah sakit untuk konsultasi terakhir mereka dengan Dr. Midorima.

Tetsuya merasa sangat gelisah, tapi juga senang. Ia takut kalau pada akhirnya Seijuurou tidak mengizinkannya untuk melakukan operasi ini, tapi ia sudah sepakat kalau pun cara ini memang tidak memungkinkan, maka Seijuurou berjanji akan mengijinkannya mengadopsi dua orang anak. "bukannya mengadopsi artinya kau sudah menyelamatkan seorang anak?" begitu alasan Seijuurou yang akhirnya membuat Tetsuya setuju.

XxX

"Seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan sebelumnya. Impalantasi ektopik dilakukan dengan cara menanamkan embrio dalam perut seorang pria –dengan plasenta melekat pada organ internal seperti usus– dan kemudian jika berhasil akan dilahirkan melalui operasi _ceasar_. Namun, ada satu hal yang harus kalian tahu, pertanyaan yang harus diajukan bukan _"Bisakah laki-laki melakukannya?"_, tapi "_jika laki-laki memang memilki kehamilan yang sukses, __**bisakah dia selamat?**__"_ ucap Dr. Midorima.

"kenapa? Apa maksud dokter" tanya Tetsuya ragu.

"Implantasi ektopik embrio ini akan dilakukan sepanjang dinding perut, dan pertumbuhan plasenta yang dihasilkan akan, bagaimanapun, sangat berbahaya dan berpotensi fatal bagi tuan rumah dan karena itu saya tetap tidak sarankan" jawab sang dokter sambil menatap Seijuurou tajam seakan ingin menyampaikan pesan khusus padanya.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti dokter. Terima kasih atas sarannya. Kami akan membicarankannya lagi dan memberitahu kabarnya besok. Sekali lagi terima kasih" menunduk agak dalam pada sang dokter, Seijuurou pun kemudian menggenggam tangan istrinya yang masih terkejut dan mengajaknya keluar.

Perjalanan dari rumah sakit ke apartemen mereka begitu tenang. Baik Seijuurou maupun Tetsuya, keduanya sama-sama tidak mau membuka suara.

Setibanya di kamar, Seijuurou segera membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur berukuran _king size_ mereka dan menutup mata dengan kedua lengannya. Di belakang Seijuurou, Tetsuya mengikuti dengan langkah pelan. Tetsuya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sekarang kesempatannya hampir nol. Namun, ia tetap tidak ingin menyerah. Katakanlah dia keras kepala atau egois, tapi selama presentasenya bukan nol Tetsuya masih ingin tetap memperjuangkannya.

Pelan-pelan Tetsuya duduk di samping Seijuurou. Dibelainya surai merah itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Ne, Akashi-kun. Kau mencintaiku, bukan? Dan bukankah kau pernah bilang akan mengabulkan semua keinginanku dan melakukan apa saja untukku? Aku tahu aku egois dan mungkin tidak memikirkan persaan Akashi-kun, tapi kumohon…. Hanya sekali ini saja. Aku janji ini pertama dan yang terakhir kalinya aku meminta seperti ini" tanpa terasa air mata pun keluar dari bola mata _aquamarine _itu. Kemudian, direbahkan tubuhnya di samping suaminya sambil mendekap kepalanya.

Perlahan, tapi pasti Seijuurou pun membuka matanya dan balas mendekap Tetsuya-nya. Ia tahu, ia sudah kalah. Istrinya memang orang yang paling keras kepala dan tidak kenal menyerah. Namun, apa ia salah kalau ia hanya ingin menjaga orang yang paling dicintainya? Memang setiap kali ia melihat rekan kerja membawa anak atau membangga-banggakan anak mereka diahadapannya, ada sedikit rasa cemburu di hati Seijuurou.

Tapi, tetap saja..

_Akankah pengorbanan ini akan setimpal?_

–AkaKuro–

Keesokkannya harinya Seijuurou menghubungi Dr. Midorima untuk memberitahukan keputusan mereka. Dari situ semua segera direncanakan mulai dari pemeriksaan, rawat inap Tetsuya, sampai akhirnya jadwal operasi dan tim medis yang akan menangani Tetsuya. Untuk tim, tidak tanggung-tanggung Seijuurou memanggil beberapa dokter terbaik di dunia dan beberapa dokter yang direkomendasikan Dr. Midorima, bagaimana pun ia akan melakukan apa saja demi hasil yang terbaik untuk istrinya.

Sebulan berlalu dan operasi berjalan sukses. Tetsuya masih harus di rawat inap karena kondisinya yang masih lemah paska operasi.

"butuh waktu satu minggu untuk Akashi-sama boleh pulang dan satu bulan untuk Akashi-sama melanjutkan aktivitas biasanya. Hubungan intim pun dianjurkan jika sudah satu bulan, tapi tetap harus hati-hati dan tidak boleh melelahkan dan mebuat stres Akashi-sama" kata dokter setelah memeriksa kesehatan Tetsuya.

Awalnya Tetsuya merasa aneh. Bukan, bukan karena operasi, justru bekas operasi sama-sekali tidak menimbulkan ketidak-nyamanan apapun bagi Tetsuya (mungkin ini semua berkat dokter-dokter hebat yang dipanggil Seijuurou). Namun, rasa aneh itu muncul tatkala ia mendengar para dokter dan suster yang ada di rumah sakit itu dengan "Akashi-sama".

_Apa boleh buat, ini juga bagian dari syarat yang diajukan Akashi-kun, iie..maksudku Sei-kun, _ucap Tetsuya dalam hati. Diantara beberapa hal yang Seijuurou minta istrinya sebagai syarat 'diperbolehkan' operasi ini, seperti untuk menjaga kesehatannya dan melaporkan ke dokter jika dia merasa aneh atau tidak nyaman, Tetsuya juga harus terima mulai sekarang nama belakangnya diganti dengan marga 'Akashi', tidak ketinggalan juga mulai sekarang ia harus memanggil suaminya itu dengan 'Sei-kun' atau 'Seijuurou-kun'.

Benar-benar _spoiled Emperor._

"apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi yang baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi.

"tidak ada apa-apa Sei-kun" jawab Tetsuya sambilber_sweet drop_ ria.

XxX

Setelah kembali ke apartemen, Tetsuya segera mengajak suaminya untuk berhubungan intim. Bukannya tidak senang atau tidak suka, tapi seorang Seijuurou sekali pun akan terkejut dengan permintaan tidak biasa yang keluar dari mulut istrinya itu.

Dengan susah payah dan pengorbanan besar Seijuurou pun menolak ajakan Tetsuya.

Setelah hari itu, sampai tiga minggu selanjutnya Tetsuya sangat genjar melakukan serangan pada suaminya tersebut yang lagi-lagi ditolak dengan berat hati oleh Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou"

"Aku baru saja pulang Tetsuya" ucap Seijuurou sambil melepaskan pelukan istrinya. Namun, bukannya menyerah Tetsuya malah menindih tubuhnya dan menggesekkan kemaluan mereka yang membuat Seijuurou mengerang menahan nafsu.

"Tetsuya.."

"Seijuurou-kun" desah Tetsuya. "Aku ingin melakukannya. Seijuurou akan melakukan apapun untukku kan? Lagipula ini kan sudah satu bulan" tatapnya dengan wajah menggoda.

Seijuurou yang melihat itu pun akhirnya kehilangan kesabarannya dan berganti menindih istrinya tersebut. Kemudian, mereka pun menghabiskan malam mereka dengan melakukan hubungan intim sampai pagi.

XxX

Hari demi hari berlalu sampai akhirnya bulan juni tiba. Dengan demikian, satu bulan penuh sudah Tetsuya keluar dari rumah sakit dan mencoba 'menyerang' Seijuurou.

"Apa mungkin gagal ya? Atau jangan-jangan aku mandul" ucap Tetsuya sedih di depan cermin kamar mandi. Padahal dia berharap dengan 'melakukannya' sesering mungkin hasilnya akan cepat keluar, tapi tetap saja nihil.

"Tetsuya..? kau sedang apa?" tanya Seijuurou yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Sei-chan…." Tiba-tiba Tetsuya berlari sambil menangis dan memeluk suaminya.

"aku mandul ya?" tanyanya di balik pelukan Seijuurou.

"Heh? Apa maksudnya?"

"aku belum hamil-hamil padahal kita sudah sering melakukan 'itu'" jawab Tetsuya sambil menatap Seijuurou dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Sudahlah. Ayo kembali ke kamar. Kau sedang sakit"

"Tapi…Sei-chan….."

"sudah.. kau demam makanya berpikir yang tidak-tidak"

"Sei-chan…."

"Iya, my dear…"

"aku ingin muntah…"

"heh?!"

.

.

.

"Tetsuya kenapa kau muntah di bajuku"

XxX

Setelah dua minggu berlalu dan keadaan Tetsuya tidak berubah Seijuurou pun membawa istrinya itu ke rumah sakit. Sebenarnya sudah dari minggu pertama Seijuurou ingin membawa Tetsuya, tapi _mood swing _yang dialami Tetsuya sangat parah hingga Seijuurou pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menuruti Tetsuya-nya tersebut.

"Selamat ya, Akashi-sama. Anda positif hamil" ucap Dr. Midorima.

Seketika pasangan suami-istri pun terlihat senang dan mereka membungkuk terima kasih pada dokter yang udah merawat Tetsuya. Setelah diberitahu mana yang boleh dan mana yang tidak boleh dilakukan mereka pun pamit pergi ke apotik untuk mengambil obat-obatan resep untuk kehamilan nyonya besar Akashi itu.

–AkaKuro–

Delapan bulan berikutnya berjalan dengan bahagia. Semua sudah dipersiapkan dari mulai kamar VIP di rumah sakit, dokter, hingga semua kebutuhan Tetsuya dan si cabang bayi. Mereka berdua pun setelah berhasil melewati rasa takut, canggung, dan kebingungan, akhirnya berganti menjadi manantikan tambahan keluarga kecil mereka, bahkan Seijuurou sekalipun. Meskipun pada awalnya Seijuurou tidak begitu menyukai anak, dan ia harus mengahadapi ngidam serta _mood swing_ Tetsuya, akhirnya juga merasa tidak sabaran menantikan calon penerusnya itu.

Malam itu, Seijuurou pulang dari kantornya tepat pukul tujuh malam. Setelah mengucapkan salam, ia pun langsung membuka sepatunya dan masuk ke ruang tengah.

"_okaerinasai, _Seijuurou-kun" ucap Tetsuya dari arah dapur.

Berkedip beberapa kali, memastikan pandangannya tidak salah Seijuurou pun kaget mendapati meja makan sudah penuh dengan berbagai dan istrinya yang sedang mamasak di dapur yang terhubung dengan ruang makannya.

"Tetsuya, kau sedang apa?" tanya Seijuurou sambil mendekati istrinya.

"_Silly_ Seijuurou-kun. Tentu saja aku sedang memasak. Apa Seijuurou-kun tidak dapat melihatnya" ucap Tetsuya datar namun dengan sedikit nada mengejek.

Seijuurou pun hanya bisa membuang muka mendengar ucapan istrinya. Namun, sedektik kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu, "Tetsuya kau kan harus banyak istirahat. Kenapa malah memasak banyak begini?" tanya Seijuurou-kun dengan nada sedikit agak kesal.

"Sudah dua bulan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa selain tidur-tiduran, apa salah aku memasak makan malam untuk suamiku? Lagipula hanya sekali ini saja kok. Siapa tahu, besok aku sudah tidak bisa memasakkanmu lagi" seijuurou langsung mengerutkan dahinya mendengar kata-kata depresi istrinya.

"tidak baik berkata seperti itu. Membawa sial. Kau duduklah, sisanya aku yang selesaikan" ucapnya sambil mendorong tubuh Tetsuya keluar dari dapur.

XxX

Malam itu mereka benar-benar terlihat bahagia. Mengobrol sampai malam tentang berbagai macam hal seperti 'kira-kira anak kita laki-laki atau perempuan' atau 'seperti apa rupanya kelak'.

Meski pada akhirnya makanan yang dimasak Tetsuya tidak habis. Akhirnya dengan bujukan istrinya itu, Seijuurou tidak jadi membuangnya dan malah menyimpannya di kulkas.

Sampai akhirnya mereka siap untuk tidur, Tetsuya terus mengajak Seijuurou untuk mengobrol. Bukan hanya itu, Tetsuya juga bersikap manja dan mau dipeluk Seijuurou.

Malam itu sungguh malam yang indah bagi mereka berdua setelah sekian bulan lamanya sejak malam _valentine_ itu tahun lalu.

Mengingat sesuatu, Seijuurou segera bangun dan melihat kalender yang ada di meja kecil di samping kasurnya.

13 Februari

Tidak terasa, tiba-tiba saja besok sudah hari _valentine. _

_Mungkin aku harus memesan tempat di restoran atau tiket kapal pesiar_, pikir Seijuurou sebelum akhirnya dirinya terlelap.

XxX

Seijuurou bangun oleh suara alarm pagi itu. Berbalik kesamping, dilihat Tetsuya sudah bangun dan sedang mengelus rambutnya.

"Ohayou, Seijuurou-kun"

"ohayou Tetsuya" sambil mencium kening istrinya. Merasa kening Tetsuya agak hangat ia pun duduk dan memperhatikan istrinya dengan baik. Sekarang Seijuurou sedikit lebih sadar, ia dapat melihat kalau Tetsuya tampak pucat dan berkeringat. _Demam?_

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Seijuurou lembut.

"Aku tidak apa apa. Hanya pusing sedikit. Tidur sedikit lagi, mungkin akan hilang" jawab Tetsuya berusaha menenangkan suaminya.

"Baiklah" ucap Seijuurou setelah beberapa detik. Bukannya ia peduli, hanya untuk saat ini ia mau istrinya benar-benar tenang dan kalau pun panasnya tidak hilang, Seijuurou akan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Setelah mengecup bibir pucat istrinya, Seijuurou pun bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Namun, tidak lama setelah ia selesai, tiba-tiba saja Seijuurou mendengar sebuah teriakan dari arah kamar tidurnya.

"Tetsuya!" panggil Seijuurou panik.

"Sei….." ucap Tetsuya sambil menahan sakit. Seijuurou melihatnya dan semakin panik karena saat ini istrinya itu terduduk di kasur dengan darah yang merembas keluar dari sekitar kakinya ke selimut putih mereka. Sambil menggendong tubuh istrinya Seijuurou pun bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku baru mau bangun, tiba-tiba perutku sakit" jawab Tetsuya yang dibarengi suara tangisannya.

Setelah itu, Seijuurou segera membawa Tetsuya ke rumah sakit. Ia tidak peduli kalau saat itu ia megebut dan menyetir hanya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang satu lagi digunakan untuk menggenggam telepon yang saat itu sedang terhubung ke rumah sakit. Ia juga tidak peduli sudah berapa banyak rambu dan lampu merah yang ia terobos karena yang sekarang ada dipikirannya adalah bagaimana membawa istrinya ke rumah sakit secepat mungkin.

XxX

Hanya dalam hitungan jam, hari terbaik Seijuurou berubah menjadi hari terburuknya.

_Ironis_. Lagi-lagi hal besar terjadi di tanggal yang sama ia menembak, melamar, dan menikahi Tetsuya-nya.

14 Februari.

_Mungkinkan akan jadi kelahiran anak mereka juga?_

Setelah sekitar empat jam menunggu yang terasa selamanya di ruang tunggu. Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Dokter itu tidak lain adalah Dr. Midorima

"Akashi-sama akan siap melahirkan, tapi tubuhnya sangat lemah dan kemungkinan operasi ini gagal sangatlah tinggi. Kalau anda mau, anda boleh menemaninya, tapi tolong jangan halangi proses operasi" ucap dokter berambut hijau tersebut yang langsung diiyakan oleh Seijuurou.

Masuk ke dalam ruang operasi itu membuat Seijuurou mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ingatan ini mungkin akan terekam selamanya di otak Seijuurou, ingatan orang yang dicintainya ada di kasur putih itu dengan tabung oksigen di mulutnya serta alat-alat rumah sakit yang Seijuurou tidak tahu apa nama dan fungsinya menyambung ke tubuh istrinya. Tetsuya terlihat begitu lemah dan tidak berdaya.

Perlahan mata itu terbuka dan menampakan iris biru indahnya pada Seijuurou. Dengan begitu lemah, Tetsuya berusaha memanggil Seijuurou mendekat kepadanya yang langsung dilaksanakan Seijuurou.

"Tetsuya.." panggil Seijuurou dengan nada sedih sambil menggenggam tangan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya pun hanya membalas dengan mempererat genggaman tangan Seijuurou seakan berusaha untuk menenangkan suaminya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suara tangis kecil seorang bayi memecah keheningan ruangan tersebut yang langsung membuat Tetsuya maupun Seijuurou segera menengok ke arah sumber suara.

Terlihat seorang suster membawa bayi itu untuk kemudian dibersihkan. Setelah dipakaian selimut bayi itu langsung berhenti menangis dan sepertinya tertidur kembali.

"Selamat. Bayi anda laki-laki. Meskipun sedikit _premature_, tapi dia bayi yang sehat. Mau melihatnya?" ucap sang suster yang kemudian meletakkan bayi yang baru lahir tersebut ke samping sang ibu.

Seijuurou merasa sangat bahagia melihat pemandangan hangat keluarga kecilnya. Bayinya laki-laki dan sehat. Ia yakin bayi itu akan menjadi penerus keluarga Akashi yang hebat.

Namun, kemudian ia menengok ke arah para dokter dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Di hadapannya, Dr. Midorima dan para dokter lainnya menatap Seijuurou sedih. Awalnya ia tidak mengerti, tapi kemudian Dr. Midorima melihat ke arah Tetsuya dan menggeleng lemah.

Saat itu, ingin rasanya ia mengabaikan isyarat Dr. Midorima dan berpura-pura tidak mengerti. Tetapi, ia tidak bisa.

"Seijuurou…" memandang lagi ke arah istrinya yang sedang mengelus bayi mereka dengan penuh cinta, Seijuurou mendekatnya wajahnya ke dua orang yang paling berharga untuknya.

"aku harap bisa melihat warna matanya, tapi dia tertidur. Rambutnya juga belum tumbuh. Kira-kira akan warna apa ya? Biru atau merah? Aku harap merah" ucap Tetsuya lemah.

"warna apa pun pasti akan terlihat sempurna karena dia anak kita" ucap Seijuurou menahan emosinya.

"kau benar"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau lupa, aku selalu menang karena itu aku selalu benar" ucapnya lagi sambil berusaha tersenyum. Bisa dilihat dari ujung penglihatan Seijuurou bahwa para dokter dan suster yag ada di situ satu per satu mulai meninggalkan ruang operasi tersebut. _mungkin ingin memberikan privasi untuk kami._

"Aku membayangkan, kau pulang kerja, tapi tidak langsung pulang ke rumah melainkan kau menjemput anak kita dulu di sekolah. Kemudian, aku akan membereskan rumah dan memasak untuk kalian berdua. Setelah itu, kau pulang bersama anak kita. Aku akan memarahinya karena ia menolak perintahku untuk membersihkan kaki dan tangannya dulu. Lalu, kau akan membelanya dan mengatakan sekali ini saja. Kemudian, dia akan bercerita panjang lebar tentang harinya di sekolah dan kita akan makan bersama" di akhir kalimatnya Tetsuya tampak sudah kehabisan nafas. Seijuurou yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengangguk, tidak mampu menjawab karena ia takut jika ia menjawab ia akan menangis.

"Kau akan jadi ayah yang hebat, Sei,,," ucap Tetsuya sambil memandang Seijuurou. Entah ia tahu atau tidak tentang keadaanya, tapi melihat senyum di wajahnya membuat Seijuurou ingin percaya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"dan kau akan jadi ibu yang sempurna" balas Seijuurou sambil mencium kening anak mereka kemudian kening Tetsuya.

"Aku lelah dan mengantuk, Sei" sungguh, ini adalah cobaan yang sangat besar baginya. Ia merasa pandangannya mulai kabur karena air mata yang mulai menggenang, tapi ia segera menghapusnya.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah" ucap Seijuurou sambil mengelus surai biru Tetsuya.

"Oyasumi, Sei"

"Oyasumi, My dear Tetsuya"

"Ai..shiteru" ucap Tetsuya mulai kesulitan.

"Ai shiteru, my love" balas Seijuurou. Beberapa lama kemudian, mata biru itu pun tertutup untuk yang terakhir kali dan tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi. Warna biru yang paling disukai Seijuurou kini tidak akan pernah ia lihat lagi.

Seijuurou menangis dan berteriak memanggil nama Tetsuya sambil terus menggenggam tangan istrinya yang mulai kehilangan kehangatannya. Tangisan yang penuh rasa sakit, pedih, dan penderitaan.

_Sebuah kehidupan telah dimulai, bersama dengan dengan akhir kehidupan yang lain._

**-OWARI/END-**

Sekilas Info :

1. Implantasi Ektopik memang benar2 ada namun masih terus dalam proses penelitian karena meskipun secara teoritis masuk akal, belum pernah dicoba dan sulit untuk dibenarkan bahkan untuk wanita yang tidak memiliki rahim karena resiko kesehatan yang ekstrim bagi orang tua dan anak.

Selain itu, Gilllian Lockwood, direktur medis Midland Fertility Services dari sebuah klinik kesuburan di inggris mengatakan bahwa perut tidak dirancang untuk dipisahkan dari plasenta saat melahirkan karena itu pertanyaan dari masalah kehamilan ektopik bukan _"Bisakah laki-laki melakukannya?"_, tapi "_jika laki-laki memang memilki kehamilan yang sukses, __**bisakah dia selamat?**__"_

2. Orang amerika yang katanya pernah melahirkan dengan proses ini hanya rumor. Belum ada kebenaran dan kejelasan pasti tentang hal ini. Namun, untuk kasus _Mpreg _lain katanya benar2 ada loh..

3. Untuk referensi atau daftar pusaka saya lupa cari diman. Jadi, kalau minna penasaran, coba aj tanya mbah gugel. Ok!

XxX

Publis : 18 Juli 2014

Editan Pertama : 19 Juli 2014

Terima kasih sudah mau mampir membaca.

Sign,

Tsuki Aizawa


End file.
